Another View
by Leetah14
Summary: Ok so who loves severus after book 7? I totally do. This is my story, I own Honor, her mother and a small smattering of plot but the rest is all J.K. read it peoples!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter One

I remembered the first night as clearly as if it had happened but a moment ago. The robe felt heavy to my small body as I huddled with the rest of the group of 1st year students. The moment I stepped onto Platform 93/4 I felt out of place. I was plumper than the other eleven year olds and I got strange looks because of my American accent. The evening of the welcome feast passed almost in a blur. I kept to myself, idly playing with a locket from my mother

As I stood in the huddle of first years in front of the raised dais, I looked around the hall just like the rest of them. I was then that I saw him for the first time. Hair as black as his robes hung to his shoulders as he sat regally at the high table, seemingly showing interest in what a young man in a hideous purple turban was saying.

I tried to listen to what Professor McGonagall was saying but my eyes kept being drawn back to him. Suddenly he looked over at us all, causing me to blush and drop my eyes at the same time that a boy behind me gasped in pain. The sorting began and passed slowly as we stood in line waiting for our names to be called.

"Dashwood, Honor."

At the sound of my name I walked shakily up to the platform and sat on the stool, keeping my eyes on my feet

_"Ah. The Lupin child, I've been expecting you. Following in your father's footsteps I see. You'll have to be. GRYFFINDOR!"_

One of the tables erupted in cheers. Hoots, cheers, and clapping echoed through the hall as I made my way off the dais and over to the table. Two identical smiling faces with bright red hair patted the seat on the bench between them. I sat down between them and they seemed to tower over me.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Weasley."

They held out their hands and they crossed in front of my face. When I took their hands they shook my whole arm. They were quickly distracted however when the next Gryffindor was chosen and they cheered enthusiastically with the rest of the table.

The Great Hall, which was still echoing with cheers, fell silent as the next name was called. "Potter. Harry."

I was no different than the rest of the students as I watched the small black haired boy walk up to the hat. Since I grew up in America, I had been separated from the hero-worship of Harry Potter but I knew the story as well as any other which or wizard on I saw it with a clearer head. The hall was silent for a long time as the hat just sat in silence on top of Harry's head.

_He's just like me._ I thought. _ He's just a kid._

At last the hat opened its mouth and cried proudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. The screams echoed through the hall and the twins stood up on the bench, waving their arms in the air, shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry's face was very red as he made his way over and sat down next to another red headed boy with a prefect badge pinned to his robes. The sorting ended with applause and as it began to die down, Dumbledore stood up, his robes billowing behind him.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

With that he sat back down and the older students cheered and clapped but I just sat between the twins, staring at the high table. It wasn't until one of the twins nudged me that I noticed that the golden plates had been filled with food. I took a small chicken breast and nibbled at it as I looked around the hall.

"You know kiddo," George said, resting his elbow on my shoulder, "If mum were here she'd insist that you eat at least two more helpings."

"He's right you know." Fred added, "She'd say you're looking a bit peaky. Then she'd lecture us on not sending Ginny a toilet seat."

I glanced back and forth between them, looking confused. I looked up at the high table and Dumbledore was watching us, his eyes twinkling and he raised his goblet as if in a toast. My eyes widened in surprise but the twins took it in stride and raised their goblets and toasted Dumbledore with a flourish. The feast continued and the first years began sharing stories of their heritage. I tried to shrink into the background and stay quiet but, again, the twins didn't allow that.

"What about you kid?" asked Fred.

"I don't know." I whispered, "I never met my father."

The conversation lagged for a moment at my awkward confession but then Harry leaned over and smiled kindly at me.

"It's ok. I don't know anything about my dad either. Or my mum."

"Don't be silly Harry." The redhead boy next to him said pompously, "You're pureblooded of course."

"Oh shut up Percy the Prefect."

Percy the Prefect puffed up like a bullfrog, his face reddening but he stayed quiet. The other students snickered as they listened to the exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That night I lay awake in my four-poster bed, despite the silence of the room. I kept the curtains closed and sat up, reading by candle light. I poured through "Hogwarts a History" because in addition to my school books my mother had allowed me to purchase any history books I wanted. A snowy-white fur ball of a kitten that she'd also bought was curled up against my thigh. I had named her Helga after the founder Hufflepuff house because I admired her fair and open-minded beliefs.

I must have finally fallen asleep because I woke with a start when Hermione Granger pulled open my curtains. I was lying on my stomach with my head at the foot of the bed using my book as a pillow.

"Get up!" Hermione screeched. "We're going to be late for class!"

I sat up groggily and glanced at my clock and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. I groaned, "What is wrong with you? It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"But we're going to be late!" Hermione wailed.

"No we're not." I grumbled and pulled a pillow over my head.

Hermione made a harrumphing noise and stalked out of the room. I sighed and sat up; my brown hair was long and straight and hung down my back. I was so nervous about my first day that it was a while before I realized that I was trying to tie my blouse around my waist instead of my skirt. I finally managed to get my uniform on straight and headed to the Great Hall. I ate nothing at breakfast, only sipping at my pumpkin juice before following the rest of the first year Gryffindors to our lessons.

* * *

As we headed to the Dungeons at the end of the day for Potions with the Slytherins, I felt laden down with books and my head pounded from the vast amount of information all the professors had thrust upon us. The dungeon was cool and damp and Professor Snape's classroom was filled with unidentifiable scents that were oddly pleasing to me. As we filed into the potions classroom my eyes were drawn to our professor and I had to stifle a gasp. The intense dark gaze of the man I'd seen last night followed us as we shuffled our way to our seats.

Professor Snape started class by taking roll and when I answered my name the Slytherins started laughing and jeering, mocking the slight twang of my American accent. I reddened and sank lower in my seat, my face looking pinched as I tried not to cry. Snape paused and glanced at me with a strange expression in his dark eyes. His face was almost kind as he watched me sinking lower in my seat. When I saw him looking at me I immediately straightened, my face taking on a guarded, impassive mask. Snape shot a look at the Slytherins and they instantly quieted as he finished roll call.

Class ended, leaving me feeling even more laden down with information. As I began to make my way across the Entrance Hall for dinner, Draco Malfoy bumped me, knocking me to the ground. He and his cronies passed me, heckling and laughing. I sat on the cold stone floor for a moment and then just as I began dragging my books toward me, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok kiddo?"

I looked up and George looked kindly down at me, Fred beside him. I let them help me to my feet and Fred put his arm around me. "That Malfoy kid is a prat. Ignore him."

"I plan on it." I muttered.

"So whadda ya say kiddo?" George asked, "You hungry?"

"I'm not going in there." I said with a horrified glance at the doors to the Great Hall

The boys glanced at each other and grinned, "You don't have to." Said Fred.

I frowned, puzzled, but the twins just smiled as they led me away. Fred kept me at his side with his arm over my shoulder while George carried my book bag. They led me along hallway after hallway making me dizzy at all the unfamiliar sights. When I looked up, I saw that we had stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"What are we doing here?"

Fred grinned, "We're getting you dinner."

As Fred spoke, George reached up and tickled the pear in the center of the bowl. It squirmed and a door handle appeared allowing George to pull the painting away from the wall.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens, Honor." George said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Hogwarts kitchens were clean and bright, filled with the scents of cooking food. There were tables set with golden plates that were in the exact positions as the tables in the Great hall. Tiny creatures with large ears and bright, wide eyes were scurrying around the room.

"What are they?" I whispered

"They're house elves of course." Said George.

It was at that moment that a house elf noticed that we stood there and came rushing over. Its approach alerted the other elves to our presence and they too came rushing over, carrying platters of every kind of food you could imagine. The twins filled their bags and pockets with cakes and meat pies and bottles of butter beer. We left the kitchen, the twins chuckling to themselves.

"How did you know how to get in there?" I asked.

Fred just shrugged, "We're Fred and George." He said, as if that explained everything and maybe it did.

The common room was still empty when we got there so we were able to get the good armchairs in front of the fire and spread our feast out on the table in front of us.

"Well kiddo, what's your fancy?" asked George as I sat staring at the assembled treats.

When I didn't answer Fred stroked my hair in an oddly soothing way, "Was your first day that bad? Or are you always this quiet?"

"Being a first year is tough." George continued in the quiet, serious voice that was very unusual for the Weasley twins.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and Percy Weasley climbed into the Common Room. He straightened up and his gaze fell on the assortment of snacks and treats spread out on the table.

His chest seemed to puff up with importance, "You've been in the school kitchens again! Mum warned you about behaving yourselves this year!" He shouted at the twins.

Fred just rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up Percy the Prefect."

Honor couldn't hold back her soft laugh despite her attempt. The twins grinned triumphantly at her and Percy just marched from the room.

"Feel better kiddo?"

"Yes. Much." Honor replied and reached for a cauldron cake.

* * *

As the weeks passed, the students fell into a steady routine. Because of her shy nature, Honor had expected to spend most of her time alone in the library. This however, was something that Fred and George Weasley wouldn't allow. They stuck by her sides like twin shadows, constantly joking to bring a smile to her face and sending formidable glares to the Slytherins who looked ready to jeer at her. With her twin protectors always by her side, the weeks were quiet. The young boy, Harry Potter, who had been kind to her at the feast, had somehow gotten on Professor Snape's bad side and the Slytherins had followed his example.

As was her custom, Honor stayed quiet in the shadows and only observed. However, her weeks spent with the mischievous Weasley twins had not been un-educating. Each Slytherin who tormented the found unwittingly found themselves the victim of a prank. After a particularly grueling and cruel double potions one Friday, Draco Malfoy knocked Honor to the ground as they left the Dungeon.

"Oh." He paused, glancing haughtily down at her, "Watch where I'm going won't you?" then he continued over past Harry who was standing with the twin's youngest brother.

She glared after him watching him toss his head as he spoke and vainly smooth his white blonde hair. Honor's eyes narrowed and she grinned. She angled her hand and waved her fingers in his direction, watching as he stalked off.

That evening as the castle began to quiet after dinner, the stone walls reverberated with a shriek of horror. Draco Malfoy emerged from the boy's showers clutching a small hand towel, emblazoned with Slytherin's emblem, around his waist. He was gaping in horror as he had just discovered that his once white blonde hair now shone bright bubblegum pink.


End file.
